


Devout

by HRH_CHY



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Hyuk, Demons, Fantasy, Ghost Hakyeon, Made-up religion, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRH_CHY/pseuds/HRH_CHY
Summary: All Hongbin wanted was to fulfil his duty to the church: summon a demon, form a contract, and defeat the evil encroaching on the world. He gets more than he bargained for when he is forced to form the contract with not one but two different beings who seem to want nothing more than to make his life complicated. Together though, they seem to make a pretty good team...





	Devout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274746) by [beanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanguni/pseuds/beanguni). 



> Hi, this was inspired by another fic by author Beanguni called Body and Blood. So go check it out if you're interested and haven't read it yet!

Hongbin released a long, irritated sigh through his nose, massaging his temples as obnoxious laughter rang out somewhere behind him. The crash that had come just before gave him a vague idea of what had occurred. “Oh, give me strength.” At his whispered prayer, the young priest, dressed in fine black robes, gently brought a gold cross clasped in his hands to his lips. As he allowed his crucifix to drop he stood from his kneeling position at the altar he had been praying at. Turning, he was faced with two very different creatures with the shape of humans. The one on his left, a rather tall, young demon, gave him a wicked smile, eyes flashing red and wide nose wrinkling in devilish glee as he snickered. The other, a slight, handsome specter, with almond eyes and an unusually beautiful tan complexion, smiled sheepishly at him, a broken vase on the floor a foot away from where he was hovering slightly above the ground. He leveled them each an unimpressed glare before shaking his head.

“Sanghyuk, clean up this mess, Hakyeon, stop touching things.” Sanghyuk’s smirk immediately fell as he let out a noise of indignation, which did not impress the priest in the slightest. “May I remind you, that you are under my contract. I may have been a somewhat unwilling participant, but as the church mandates, I summoned you to do my bidding. Or are you going to breach your contract?” At this, it was Hongbin’s turn to smirk as Sanghyuk flashed him a murderous glare before sulking off to find a broom, grumbling about how maybe his soul wasn’t worth it.

Hakyeon, having drifted closer during the exchange, draped his arms around Hongbin and buried his face into the priest’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to his clothed collarbone. “Binnie, you shouldn’t be so stiff, it’s bad for your health, I’m sure I could help you relax you know, if you’d let me.”

As the specter spoke, his hands travelled from the priest’s shoulders down across his chest to his waist, where they gripped his sides and pulled their bodies closer together, chests almost touching. Hongbin brought a hand up to pet Hakyeon’s head, still resting on his shoulder, before pushing the clinging specter away.

“When I summoned Sanghyuk, I wasn’t expecting a two for one deal, but I let it slide since you’re also useful. But, don’t let the fact that I’m the only thing you can touch for extended amounts of time let you believe you can do as you please. It doesn’t mean I want you to. And don’t think I didn’t notice your hand straying a little too close to my ass.” As he said that, Hongbin slapped a hand that had detached from his waist and was slowly creeping its way lower towards his butt.

Hakyeon pouted as the priest turned away from him and clutched the offending hand to his chest. “Prude.” Hakyeon’s childish retort, was promptly ignored as Hongbin began to walk towards his office, already tired from interacting with the two creatures.

The young priest thought back to when the church told him he was ready for the summoning ritual; how nervous he was to finally summon his own demon and attain its powers. How determined he was to fight off the shadows that plagued the country. He snorted as he thought of how naive he was.

Sanghyuk was a very young, but insanely powerful, demon whose very nature seemed hell bent on causing him headaches and paperwork. Hakyeon had been summoned along with him by accident. It was shocking, really, when in a burst of flashing lights, the demon appeared, looking bored and holding a somewhat smaller, slender figure in his arms who shrieked and tried to hide further in the creature’s embrace. It was an odd case, no one but him had ever summoned two different beings at once. It also didn’t help that the specter refused to leave the demons side, and that the demon even insisted that he would not create a contract unless they agreed to allow Hakyeon to stay and come to no harm. Not that it mattered. He was compatible with both their powers, allowing for him to make a double contract. This served him well in the simulations, since he wasn’t allowed to go out in the field yet.

When he really thought about it, those two had a strange dynamic. Most times they were like a mother and child, with Hakyeon nagging at Sanghyuk, calling him Hyukkie and fussing over him. At other times, they were so sweetly intimate that you could taste the sugar in the air, until Sanghyuk started something and, well, Hongbin’s had to evacuate his own office or room several times for fear of his innocent eyes being tainted. Recently, the two had also started up a game of ‘let’s tease Hongbin,’ which was getting on his nerves. Their teasing ranged from blatant disregard of respect for property or people on Sanghyuk’s part, to teasing touches from either of them, although infinitely more subdued on Hakyeon’s part. These teasing touches towards Hongbin were, strangely enough, the only thing that didn’t trigger Sanghyuks intense, possessive jealousy over Hakyeon. Perhaps this was because Hongbin was bound to them by contract or maybe because he never really reacted, but either way if anyone else even looked at Hakyeon, Sanghyuk would glare balefully and, if that was an unsuccessful deterrent, explode in rage. With all of this Hongbin was starting to get a bit annoyed by their shenanigans. He just wanted to get out in the field already and drown himself in his work.

Upon entering his office Hongbin released a sigh of relief, the muted colors and silence a balm to his senses. He’d noticed they’d gotten sharper since contracting, a notable side effect within all contractors, and his two contractees were always loud in every way possible. Sadly, his moment of serenity didn’t last long as a siren blasted through the quiet of the church. The alarm bells sang, calling out soldier squadrons and priests to action. Hongbin waited with bated breath, they seemed to be calling out every available priest. When the intercom buzzed one last time with his name fizzling through and calling him to action, he jumped up, nearly pulling his door off its hinges as he pulled it open. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk stared wide eyed at his unusual enthusiasm.

“Let’s go.” His command was curt as he rushed passed, the two snapping out of their shock and rushing after him, a glint of glee in their eyes at finally being able to show off.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Battle of Starlight, as the fight would later be known, was a massive blood-fest. Although the Church of VIXX was able to drive back the evil shadows, they lost a great many squadrons and priests. 

Hongbin dragged himself away from the dark matter oozing out of the bodies of the shadows he’d killed, the red glow fading from around him at the same time as the green glow in his eyes died out, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon manifesting beside him. They all collapsed into a tired heap on the ground, the two supernatural beings leaning against Hongbin heavily as he tried to blow his sweaty fringe out of his face. He felt extremely grateful to the unusual circumstances that led him to having two contracts, despite how annoying they could get, because he definitely would have died otherwise.

“Are you ok Binnie?” Hakyeon’s smooth voice broke through the tense, somber air, sounding every bit as exhausted as he felt.

Nodding, he jerked a bit as Sanghyuk let himself fall over into Hongbin’s lap. Hongbin’s eyes narrowed, the corners of his mouth crinkling in a small grimace. Hakyeon, in turn, took the opportunity to nudge his head into the junction of Hongbin’s neck and shoulder while carding his hand through Hyuks hair, his other arm wrapping around Hongbin’s waist. With a deep sigh through his nose, Hongbin just relaxed, leaning back on his hands, too tired to care at the moment that these two sweaty and sticky beings covered (like himself) in dark matter and blood were sticking too close to him and making him feel hot. 

They ended up staying like that for a long time, eventually collapsing completely onto the ground and passing out from exhaustion. And that’s how the church medics found them, curled around each other. Hongbin, with his eyes shut tight and face scrunched in sleep, was elbowing the specter, who had wrapped his torso in an octopus hold, the end of his wrist was held in a deathgrip by the demon who was gnawing on his fingers unconsciously. Hongbin’s free hand was curled into Sanghyuk’s hair, pulling slightly in an unconscious attempt to stop his chewing. The medics would later tell them that despite his seeming discomfort, Hongbin was the one most reluctant to pull away from the pile of limbs. He of course, would fervently deny this along with any claim of fondness for the two, despite being infinitely more patient and tender with them in private. The trio also became the fiercest fighters the church had ever had, gaining renown throughout the international community as the Triple-H Threat. And despite all their mocking, teasing, and glaring, the three shard a bond that no one could ever even begin to understand or get in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I also wanna thank my wonderful beta/editor Kaida for putting up with my annoying the heck out of 'em. Love you!


End file.
